


I Hope

by grimmhardt



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmhardt/pseuds/grimmhardt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick breaks things off with Juliette to give her a normal life, and finds himself an unlikely source of support. </p><p>[Post Season 3 finale, mentions but no spoilers. Slight AU.] [Drabble/One Shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope

Nick was sure he had made the right decision in breaking things off with Juliette, after the Adalind 2.0 fiasco she had become a different person. She had already changed a lot in the time since she'd been inducted into the Wesen world, growing stronger and more confident - but this wasn't a change for the better. She had become bitter and resentful and Nick wondered why she hadn't already left him, as she'd threatened to many times. He guessed she was staying out of spite. It made Nick feel terrible, he knew the same old Juliette was still in there somewhere under all the hurt, the hurt he'd caused her. 

So, he let her go. 

It hadn't been easy. Nick left their own - even though it was under his name - and he found himself a new place, closer to the precinct. It was a small apartment, nothing fancy. Just the bare essentials, nothing valuable that could be broken by intruding Wesen. Since the break-up, Nick divided his spare time between furthering his Grimm training and overtime at work. He did socialise, but socialisation now came hand-in-hand with work. He'd found an unlikely ally in the Captain who understood his situation better than most. He'd suffered a tumultuous relationship with Adalind, though unlike Nick, he hadn't been in love. It was strange for Nick to think that a few years ago, the Captain was only that, the Captain. But now, he was the guy Juliette cheated on him with, the ex-lover of Adalind, half royal, half Zauberbiest and now, a trusted friend. Not too long ago, Nick wouldn't have trusted him with a piece of bread. He wouldn't go so far to say he'd trust him with his life, though he did to some extent through work, but the Captain - Sean - was definitely a friend well needed. 

Nick had many friends, friends he adored. But they didn't understand in the same way he'd found Sean did. It was a good feeling to finally be understood, as a Grimm and a regular guy, and both at the same time. And the fact that he was his Captain, made his work life easier too. For the first time since the break-up, Nick felt like his life was piecing together again, and it was a better life than before. He felt comfortable, no niggling worries that some Wesen was breaking into his home and endangering Juliette. She was free to a normal life now, and in a way, so was he. If only Adalind knew that she'd only made his life better. 

That was when he realised he was no longer in love with Juliette. He still cared for her deeply, but his hopes had changed from them rekindling their romance to her finding a better man. He hoped that she could have the normal life she'd been dreaming of for the last 2 years, that she could have kids who had no chance of become Grimms and that she would no longer feel threatened by his life as a Grimm in the way that Sean wasn't and couldn't be. That was when he realised he was falling in love, with Sean Renard. 

It was exhilarating yet terrifying for Nick to find himself falling for the Captain. There were so many reasons why it shouldn't happen, but so many reasons why it would be so great. Nick was unsure if Sean felt the same way, though. Sure, they spent a lot of time together alone, and made almost-flirtatious jokes, but that didn't mean anything. It could be a bit of fun on the Captain's part, or he might not even realise it could be interpreted as 'almost-flirting'. So Nick said nothing and did nothing, in hopes that he could observe Sean long enough to figure it out. Nick became so consumed with observing Sean Renard that he hadn't noticed that he was being observed, too. The Captain hadn't been showing any signs of interest, because he'd been looking for signs of interest in Nick. It took a few months, an office party, and a few too many beers for the awkward dance to finally be broken. 

Then the final piece slotted into place.

Everything he was missing before, he finally had. He had a relationship with someone who knew and truly understood what he was, who could fight alongside him and probably kick more ass. He had the passion his relationship with Juliette lacked, he had the relationship of two powerful equals. And he still had his friends and his family, no longer walking on eggshells around him, worried that their continued relationships with Juliette would upset him. Finally, he still had Juliette, as a friend. Who was the first to show support for his relationship with Sean when the others were unsure. It was everything he had hoped for and more, and the story was just beginning.


End file.
